


Break My Heart If You Must

by ShinyMilotics



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Secret Relationship, Separation Anxiety, fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: Camilla and Cordelia's time together in the Kingdom of Aytolis is sweet, but short-lived. When it's about to come to an end, they are forced to make a painful decision.





	Break My Heart If You Must

**Author's Note:**

> i worked on this forever, dude. 
> 
> partially inspired by Camilla and Cordelia's scrapped FE:W support. it's gay as fuck. if you haven't read it yet, you can do so here: https://serenesforest.net/wiki/index.php/Warriors_Supports/Camilla_Cordelia

The atmosphere surrounding the band of heroes was strangely somber despite the current success of their campaign. They were soon to face the Chaos Dragon and knew they had the strength to be victorious. Soon it would all be over. The kingdom and people of Aytolis would be freed. Peace would return. And… Everyone who had come would have to return to their home worlds.

It meant saying goodbye.

Though nobody said it, it was undoubtedly in everyone’s minds. There was an undertone of sadness in every smile and every optimistic remark. There were stolen glances and wistful sighs that were more telling than words could ever be. The unspoken emotions regarding the future that was inevitably to come were palpable in the room.

And so, of course, Lianna and Corrin had come up with an idea to lift spirits a bit. It may have seemed like terribly bad timing to have any sort of cheery social gathering, but the heroes only had so many nights left together. Despite the strife they’d endured until then, they all knew that certain victory lied ahead. They may as well enjoy some of the little time they still had in a pleasant way, so it was no surprise that nobody objected to the idea of a little goodbye party.

After the announcement was made and the group dispersed to their sleeping quarters, or other late-night activities, Cordelia made her way to the little balcony attached to the room where they usually gathered to meet. She had a tendency to do that, after all. Somehow it felt fitting, to her, to process her emotions whilst looking out into the quiet landscape.

She stared at the vastness of the trees and the night sky in front and above her, and let out a long sigh as she pondered what the next few hours would be like. Training, planning, and then… A party? The idea still seemed a bit preposterous to her. How could they possibly spend time and resources on such a thing when such a monumental battle loomed ahead of them?

More importantly… How could they smile and celebrate, and pretend everything was okay, when soon, it wouldn’t be?

Her face turned into a scowl when that thought crossed her mind. Was she even hearing herself? She was reflecting on the end of their endeavor in this world, on _restoring peace,_ with dread instead of with anticipation or relief or hope.

But she… she’d have to say goodbye. Forever.

To all of the new precious friends she made. To Hinoka, to Caeda.

To Camilla.

She bit her lip. She felt _that_ sensation again. Her heart twisting in her chest. How? How could she bring herself to smile? To do anything other than fight? When once it was all over, she would never see her again? She would never…

“Contemplating by yourself again?”

Cordelia gasped, completely taken aback by that feminine voice, when she hadn’t even heard the clatter of metal heels against the wooden floor.

“Why, darling… I thought we’d talked about that.”

“L-Lady Camilla…”

Camilla wore her serene smile as she approached. “We talked about you addressing me with that title, too.”

Cordelia flushed, cleared her threat. “Ah, forgive me… I just. I’ve been a little out of it, I suppose.”

Camilla chuckled. “Yes, you have been.” She stepped behind Cordelia, encircling her waist with her arms into an embrace. Cordelia shivered against her, even if the warmth of being enveloped by Camilla was always a relief and a blessing.

“This isn’t good for you, dear,” Camilla breathed, just close enough to Cordelia’s ear to it to be intimate, but not immediately sensual.

“I… I know,” Cordelia said. “It’s just… A party? Now? It hardly seems productive...”

Camilla hummed for a moment. “Perhaps. But you know our young princesses. They really believe some lifting of spirits would do good for all of us, and I’m inclined to agree with them.”

“It’s temporary,” Cordelia immediately cut in, rather uncharacteristic of her. “It’s not.. It’ll just make everything more painful when it’s time for us all to go.”

Behind her field of vision, Camilla’s expression darkened. Yes, that was the unspoken truth that all of them had been trying not to think about or address. She held Cordelia more closely against her. Her own heart twisted. Whereas Cordelia seemed to need to put all of this into words, Camilla would rather bury all of it. Pretend as if it won’t happen. The more she was forced to think of it, the more her heart compelled her to take action so that it _wouldn’t._

Cordelia turned to look up at her. Those pretty red eyes looked almost tortured. Sad, so unapologetically, romance-novel-like sad. “It… I’ll never see you aga--”

“It’s best if we don’t talk about it for now,” Camilla interrupted. For a brief moment, she sounded dark. Angry. Her expression was almost frightening. But then, just as quickly, it faded into a soft smile again.

“I must retire for the night, though. There are a few things I’d like to do before I go to sleep.” She leaned down, and pressed a kiss to Cordelia’s temple. “Good night, my angel.”

Cordelia froze for a long moment, but managed a smile once Camilla had turned and was making her way back in.

“Good… good night, Camilla.”  
  


* * *

 

Cordelia takes her time walking back to her tent. She feels like she’s dragging her feet. She tries not to think about Camilla’s strange, dismissive behavior when they parted ways.

“I’m coming in,” she says as she opens the door flap to the tent.

“Welcome back, Cordelia,” greets Caeda’s gentle voice. She smiles in Cordelia’s direction. “You’ve returned unusually late tonight.”

“Ah- yes,” Cordelia says, beginning to remove the heavy parts of her uniform. “I was just, um. Having a talk with someone.”

Caeda smiles knowingly. “Oh? I think I may have an idea who that might have been.”

Cordelia flushes, averting her gaze. “P-Please, Lady Caeda…”

Unbeknownst to her, Caeda continues to watch as she finishes removing her uniform and her wing hairpins, puts on her nightgown, and begins to weave her long hair into a single side-braid. They have spent enough time together in this world that Caeda can tell when Cordelia feels off. Cordelia seems so focused on not focusing on anything, that she doesn’t even notice Caeda watching her.

“Cordelia…”

Cordelia looks up, seeming slightly started. “Yes?”

“I can tell that something is on your mind. Would you share it with me?”

Cordelia’s complexion flushes a bit, and she seems to swallow hard. “Oh, really, Lady Caeda, it’s nothing! I mean I do have quite a few things in my mind, but. It’s nothing to worry about.”

Caeda sighs. She gets up from her bed and makes her way across the tent, sitting herself on Cordelia’s bed beside her. She looks into her eyes, her expression soft as always.

“Please, Cordelia. It’s only natural that I should worry. We’re comrades here, after all. And I’ve come to see you as a friend, as I’m sure you see me as a friend as well.”

“O-Of course, Lady Caeda! And it’s a great honor!” Cordelia quickly responds.

Caeda puts a hand up as if to tell her not to bother. “Then you see why I would want to look out for you, right?” Her smile widens. “Really, if it would help at all to share your concerns… I would be more than happy to listen.”

Cordelia struggles for a moment, because heaven knows she’s the type that prefers to get her feelings out before they overwhelm her. She doesn’t want to bother Caeda, but…

“Oh, Lady Caeda, it’s just.” Her fingers stop fumbling with her hair to clutch at her knees instead. “It’s… About Camilla.”

“Yes, I figured,” Caeda says, reassuring.

“I am so… I don’t know what to do. I know we have only known each other for a short time, but-” She swallows, her fingers clenching a bit. “These few weeks have meant everything to me. I’ve never met anyone like her. She always makes me feel so special… like I matter, so much. She compliments me all the time, she tells me she sees how hard I’m working. And I’ve always felt like…”

“Yes?” Caeda urges, noticing how difficult it is for Cordelia to articulate her emotions.

“I’ve always felt like I work so hard for the sake of others, and that my efforts go unnoticed. Not that I want to be revered as some sort of hero, or anything! I would never want that!”

Caeda grimaces. Cordelia is so quick to backtrack when she says anything resembling pride in her own abilities and efforts.

“I just…” Cordelia continues. “It gets so lonely, is all. So very lonely. And ever since meeting Camilla… I don’t feel like that anymore. And her-” she pauses then. Her cheeks turn red, and her lips curl into a girlish smile.

“Her embrace is so warm, Lady Caeda. If she’s around I feel so safe, so… Powerful. She’s… She feels like the person I’ve wanted all my life.”

Caeda feels something twist inside her. In Cordelia, she sees a younger version of herself. An idealistic woman who probably tries far too hard for her own good.

“Cordelia-”

“Oh, I know I must sound so silly! We haven’t known each other for long, after all. But, Lady Caeda… Every second I’ve spent with her has felt like magic. Like a fairy tale.”

As Cordelia speaks, Caeda notes, she sounds like she’s losing herself in her own fantasy. She has such a tendency to let her dreams and imagination take her away. She is a sweet woman, but Caeda’s heart breaks for her a bit.

“And so,” Caeda concludes, “You fear the end of our mission here, because it means you will be separated from her?”

Cordelia’s expression darkens very quickly. Caeda can see her eyes dropping to the ground. “Yes… That’s precisely it. Oh, Lady Caeda, I don’t want to. I don’t want to say goodbye. We only just met. I feel like we still have so much to experience together… I don’t want to leave!”

The transition from fantasy to nightmare is quick, and stark. Caeda covers one of Cordelia’s hands with her own, and searches for her gaze.

“Cordelia… I am so sorry. I cannot imagine how you must be feeling. Of course I’ve forged some very close bonds with some of the heroes in this world - yourself very much included! But… I cannot say I’ve come to feel anything so strong as you clearly must feel for Princess Camilla.”

She hears Cordelia swallow, like she’s choking back tears.

“But, Cordelia… You knew that all relationships formed here would be temporary, correct? That we would all part ways once we completed our mission in this world?”

“Of course!” Cordelia exclaims, startling Caeda a bit. “Of course I knew. I…” She looks up at Caeda again, and suddenly looks exasperated.

“Oh, Lady Caeda, please forgive me! I didn’t mean to become so agitated. It’s just… Everyone is always saying how strong I am, but they’re wrong. I’m not strong. I knew we’d only have so long together, but I still let my feelings run rampant. I couldn’t control them. I--”

Cordelia covers her mouth with her hand, choking back a sob. Caeda carefully wraps her arms around Cordelia’s shoulders, and pulls her close. Cordelia lets her, and that quickly, she finds herself crying on Caeda’s shoulders as the princess runs her hands soothingly through her back.

“I’m so sorry, Cordelia. Would that I knew of any way to help ease your pain.”

“Lady Caeda, I... “ a sniffle, “That is not even the end of my worries. When we spoke tonight, Camilla seemed so distant. I mentioned to her that we would never meet again and she… It was as if she didn’t want to hear it. Like she would prefer if we pretended it was not inevitably going to happen.”

Caeda continues the movements of her hands up and down Cordelia’s back. “Perhaps that is how she copes, Cordelia. I’m sure she is such as saddened as you by your impending departure. Perhaps she knows she isn’t strong enough to face the truth.”

“That… That can’t be right,” Cordelia says. “Camilla is… She’s so strong. She always is. Nothing ever makes her falter.”

Caeda knows that that statement isn’t true, but knows also that trying to dispute it will not help to ease Cordelia’s sorrow. She opts to remain silent for a few minutes, just letting Cordelia cry. Crying is a healthy practice, she has learned.

When Cordelia seems to have quieted down enough, Caeda gently tugs her off her shoulders. “It’s quite late, Cordelia. We should both tuck ourselves into bed if we want to be in top shape tomorrow.”

“Yes… you’re right,” Cordelia says, like she’s not feeling anything in particular.

Caeda helps her get under the sheets, and even pulls the blanket up to her shoulders. “Good night, Cordelia. And please, if there’s anything you should need-”

“I will call for you, Lady Caeda,” Cordelia says, giving her first smile in a long while. “And… Thank you. You are far too kind.” She sounds so sincere, Caeda feels warmth bloom inside her.

“Please don’t thank me, Cordelia. It’s the least I can do.” She squeezes Cordelia’s hand. “Good night.”

“Good night, Lady Caeda.”

Caeda blows out the candles, and their tent goes dark, but Cordelia takes a long time to drift off into a restless, unproductive sleep.  
  


* * *

 

The following day, after another successful march toward the heroes’ end goal, Cordelia is interrupted as she’s in the process of taking stock of the weapons in the armory. A tall, imposing figure comes up behind her, and in a second she feels strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close.

“Camilla,” she breathes, not even needing to look down because she would always recognise that touch, and the scent of lilac it always came accompanied with.

“Hello, my angel,” Camilla whispers into the side of Cordelia’s neck, nuzzling the thick red hair out of her way to reach pale skin. “I missed you today.”

“A-And I missed you,” Cordelia says, putting down her piece of parchment in a manner far more careless than she was wont to do, so she can turn and face Camilla. She smiles up at Camilla’s eye. “We didn’t get to work together very much, this mission.”

Camilla chuckles. “No, but I was watching you, of course. And you were just as flawless as you always are. My angel girl,” she says, pressing a kiss to Cordelia’s brow.

Cordelia melts. That nickname does a great many things to her, and Camilla knows it. “Really, Camilla, you mustn’t call me that…”

“Nonsense,” Camilla answers. “You are an angel and I will refer to you as one whenever I like.” The grin she wears when she declares that is somehow both affectionate and dangerous. And it does many things to Cordelia.

“W-Well...If you insist,” Cordelia caves.

“My angel,” Camilla says again, leaning down to kiss Cordelia’s neck this time. Cordelia shudders beneath her, feeling the fine hairs on her arms stand on edge.

“Camilla, really… You’re embarrassing me!”

Camilla hums, looking around the armory. “Are you finished around here?”

“Oh! Um…” Cordelia takes another look at the notes she took. “Yes, I believe I’m quite finished.”

“Then come have some tea with me in my quarters,” Camilla says. “It’s still early, after all.”

Cordelia blushes. “I would love to, Camilla.”

“Excellent!” Camilla exclaims. She takes Cordelia by the hand. “Come, darling.”

Cordelia eagerly follows as Camilla leads them to the private room lended to her by the young royals of Aytolis. She feels herself grow especially warm, feeling her fingers intertwined with Camilla’s.

They come inside, and Camilla closes and locks the door. Cordelia has been in this room before, but still she finds herself admiring how spacious it is.

Camilla serves a cup of tea for each of them. Everything she uses seems overly expensive, from the teacup and coasters, to the accompanying biscuits, and the aroma of the leaves. Cordelia feels almost unworthy of bringing the blend in her cup to her lips.  
Camilla, observant as always, notices her discomfort. She looks at her with the intense gaze of a single eye. “Cordelia, my darling. How many times must I tell you to relax in every sense when you are around me?”

Cordelia swallows, trying to keep up her poised appearance. “Just trying to be proper, Camilla.”

Camilla sighs, setting her cup and coaster down. Cordelia watches her in mild confusion.

“I don’t need you to be proper,” Camilla says. “I need you to be Cordelia.”

Cordelia’s heart races. She can almost hear the blood coursing through her veins. “But, but…”

“But nothing.” Camilla puts both of her hands on the small tea table, lifting herself up and looming over Cordelia. Cordelia anxiously stares up at her.

“Nervous?”

“No,” Cordelia answers. “Just… intrigued,” she says.

Camilla raises an eyebrow at her. “I intrigue you, Cordelia?”

“Of course… I thought that much was-”

Cordelia’s words are cut off as Camilla leans down and lunges for her lips. She kisses her long and deep, demanding entrance and swirling her tongue around Cordelia’s when it’s granted to her. Still, she pulls away far sooner than Cordelia would have liked.

“My beautiful angel,” Camilla says, touching Cordelia’s bottom lip with the tips of her fingers. “You intrigue me, as well.”

Cordelia reaches up slowly, carefully, to touch her own thumb to Camilla’s bottom lip. Camilla smiles as Cordelia traces it like she’s trying to memorise its texture and shape.

“Camilla…”

Camilla chuckles, takes Cordelia’s hand, and brings Cordelia’s forefinger to her mouth. Cordelia trembles. Camilla closes her lips tightly around the digit and moves her head slowly up and down, touching her tongue to it and applying suction.

Cordelia trembles. “C-Camilla-”

“Mhmm,” Camilla hums, taking a second finger into her mouth and sucking. She makes them wet and glistening, all the while keeping strict eye contact with Cordelia.

Cordelia clamps her thighs together. “Camilla, I-”

Camilla pulls away, and the transparent line of saliva between her lips and Cordelia’s fingers is one of the most erotic things Cordelia has ever seen.

“Come here, Cordelia,” Camilla beckons.

Cordelia eagerly stands, makes her way around the tea table, and sits on Camilla’s lap, facing her. Camilla smiles at her, and she tentatively cups Camilla’s cheek with a hand. Camilla turns to kiss Cordelia’s palm, then leans forward and presses kisses to Cordelia’s cheek, her jaw, and finally her neck.

Cordelia sighs deeply, closing her eyes and weaving a hand into Camilla’s hair. Camilla’s kisses are soft, but the sensation is overwhelming nonetheless. To be kissed like this, touched like this… wanted, like this. Cordelia once thought she would spend her whole life pointlessly pining for it.

“Camilla,” she says suddenly, a bit exasperated.

Camilla halts her kisses to look up at Cordelia with an expression that’s nothing short of adoring.

“Hmm?”

Cordelia touches Camilla’s face again, stroking at her cheek… then her hand moves up and brushes Camilla’s bangs out of their designated place on Camilla’s face. Camilla tenses underneath her as Cordelia slowly leans in and presses a long kiss to the rough scar tissue where Camilla’s left eye used to be.

Camilla puts her hands on Cordelia’s arms and pushes her away. “What are you doing?”

Cordelia flinches. “Forgive me, Camilla, I just… Whenever we’re up close like this, I can’t help but want to do that..”

Camilla chuckles quietly. “What a strange girl you are, my sweet.”

“Oh? I just want to make sure you know that every part of you is beautiful…” Cordelia says, flustered. “Is that so strange?”

“Mm. A bit,” Camilla says. “I would say that my beauty pales in comparison to yours.”

“What!” Cordelia exclaims. “Camilla, that is nonsense!”

Camilla chuckles, thinking that what she is referring to is the beauty of Cordelia’s soul. How pure and untarnished it is. Something to be cherished and protected - the stark opposite of her own. Camilla doesn’t fear her judgment before the gods, but she is nonetheless all too aware of the fact that her soul is beyond salvation of any sort.

“You…You’re really so beautiful,” Cordelia is saying, unaware of Camilla’s inner dialogue. “Both inside and out…”

Camilla grins. “If only that were true, my angel.”

“Camilla-”

Camilla shushes her by leaning in and kissing her again. They share a long, anguid kiss. Their tongues wind around each other in sweet, sensual movements. Cordelia feels it all over her body. She wishes that Camilla would do more, for once. That she would…

She breaks the kiss, pulling away with a noticeable wet sound. “Camilla, please. I want you to-”

Camilla presses two fingers to her lips. “Careful now, my angel. Don’t say something you’ll regret.”

Cordelia shakes her head, spurred on by the myriad of intense emotions brewing inside her. She moves closer yet.

“I could never regret it, Camilla. This… Could be our last chance.”

Camilla feels a deep understanding then. She sees Cordelia’s anguished face, feels the deep wanting reflected in her body. Her heart breaks inside her. She knows that indulging Cordelia in what she so very clearly wants will only produce more pain in the end.

The pain of that sensation. The conflict of badly wanting to give in, but also of wanting to protect Cordelia from the inevitable hurt that she’ll feel - that they will both feel - when they part ways.

“Cordelia,” Camilla mutters, right next to Cordelia’s ear. “You don’t know what you’re asking.”

Cordelia pulls back and looks into her eye. “I… I do know. Please, Camilla, I… I just want you. I want you so very badly,” she begs.

Camilla’s stomach drops. Every nerve in her body feels so incredibly alive. She runs her palm up Cordelia’s collarbone, her shoulder, her neck. Emotions rage and burn inside her heart. Gods know she wants Cordelia too, but she can’t do this to her. She can’t.

“No, Cordelia,” she says, pushing Cordelia away slightly by putting a hand on her chest. “I can’t.” She feels like her heart breaks as the words leave her lips.

Tears begin to fall from Cordelia’s eyes. Seeing her like that, desperate and crying, is the last thing Camilla ever wanted. To know what she is the cause of that pain, too, hurts even more.

But Cordelia is insistent. She shakes her head, bites her lip, then inches forward. She gently smoothes Camilla’s hair from her shoulder, so that she can kiss the side of her neck, right beside her ear. Camilla shivers at the warmth of Cordelia’s breath so close to her.

“Please,” Cordelia whispers again. She kisses Camilla’s ear. “Please.”

Every hushed plea makes Camilla’s self-control crumble more. Cordelia is so close, her body is tightly snug against her own. Her soft lips are heavenlike against her neck.

“Cordelia,” she says, touching the side of her face to Cordelia’s, and weaving her fingers into smooth tresses of red hair. “You really do want me to make a mistake, don’t you, my dear?”

Cordelia scoots closer to her, peppering more pleading kisses to her neck. “It won’t be a mistake. It won’t.”

Camilla pushes her away a bit, just so she can she can look into her eyes again. “Sweet Cordelia. If only you knew the things you do to me.”

She stands from the chair, somehow lifting both hers and Cordelia’s weight from it. Cordelia lets out a little welp, but in a split second Camilla’s arms close underneath her legs and catch her. Camilla carries her over to her oversized bed, and Cordelia’s body grows hot as she feels Camilla’s taut arm muscles tensing underneath her.

Camilla sets her down with utmost care, as though she were a young child. She crawls over her, watching her with that intense gaze, until she catches her lips in an unexpectedly fervent kiss. Cordelia cries out a bit in surprise, but in dies in the smothering intensity of Camilla’s lips. Her tongue snakes out of her mouth, demanding entrance, and Cordelia is eager to grant it. Cordelia’s legs smooth up and wrap around Camilla’s middle, like they have a will of their own. She’d never have expected herself to act so… shameless.

Still, in that moment it’s like she’s never wanted anything more than she wants Camilla. She’s wanted her for a long time, though exactly how long she doesn’t know. Perhaps the first time they kissed. Or sooner, even, when Camilla first made her feel appreciated, wanted. Still, now there’s such an intensity to her desire. She needs her now, right now, or gods help her, she shall die.

Camilla is knowing and deft in every single moment - in how she covers Cordelia in burning kisses and lets her hands wander harshly through her body, her fingers grasp and leave red marks on her skin.

Cordelia breathes Camilla’s name, and in response Camilla kisses her collarbone, and begins to tug off their clothing. Cordelia helps her, mindlessly lifting and moving limbs so that Camilla can slowly but surely leave them bare for one another.

A moan escapes Cordelia’s lips when they’re both left in their under garments. She’d dreamed of having Camilla’s body close to hers like this, but for the longest time she believed it to be just that - a dream. But this time it’s not a dream. Camilla is really here with her, and she’s got that beautiful, curvaceous body touching her own, all over.

“Camilla,” Cordelia breathes, and she hardly recognizes her own voice. Since when did she sound like that? Perhaps a time or two, in the privacy of her quarters, with a hand slipped into her uniform and an image of Camilla in her mind. Still, she’s already decided she doesn’t care how she sounds. She has other priorities.

“Cordelia, you really do have such an enticing body,” Camilla whispers, running her fingers harshly through her thigh. “Such beautiful, long legs…”

Cordelia’s face reddens, and she feels her body tense. “No, Camilla, it’s your body that’s beautiful, it’s-”

Camilla hushes her with a kiss to her lips. Cordelia moans into her mouth, eyes shut tight, and doesn’t protest. How could she, if it's those lips that are silencing her?

Then, in what seems like a forgone second, Camilla is kneeling over her, reaching behind her back and unclasping her black bra. And Cordelia’s breath gets caught in her throat, because suddenly Camilla’s naked bosom is right there in front of her, and she may as well have been hypnotized.

She can’t help but sit up, and get a closer look at them. Camilla notices, of course. And, smug as always, she flips her hair so that it falls behind her shoulders, and extends her chest out for Cordelia’s scrutiny.

“Camilla…” Cordelia says, almost breathless. She stares deadpan at Camilla’s breasts, and then her hands are slowly reaching for them. Camilla notices her hesitation. She reaches for her wrist, and brings it forward to place that hand on her breast.

“Touch me, sweet Cordelia,” she whispers. “Tonight, I am yours.”

Cordelia doesn’t need to be told twice. She grasps Camilla’s breasts in both hands and squeezes tightly. Camilla moans at her touch, leans into it, and it’s like magic. She kneads at the soft flesh for one, two minutes, but then the temptation becomes too strong. She leans down, and takes a stiff nipple into her mouth.

Camilla shudders, a deep moan escaping her. She smoothes Cordelia’s abundant hair out of the way, so that the woman can have more room to indulge.

“Oh, darling… yes…”

Cordelia feels her stomach doing somersaults inside her. She twirls her tongue around the bud, pulls it into her mouth, nips at it with her teeth. And the more she does, the more sounds she earns from Camilla. _She’s… sensitive._

“Cordelia, _darling,_ please. The other one…”

Cordelia pulls her mouth away from Camilla’s breast with a pop, instead bringing her hand to knead at it, noticing how it’s become red and glistening. As she plays with it, her mouth goes to the other one, and she eagerly pulls it into her mouth. Camilla’s sounds encourage her, and she parts her lips to take in as much flesh as she can.

Camilla’s fingers in her hair close into a fist, pulling just slightly, and creating a delightful pain-edged sensation. They mewl in unison, though Cordelia’s mouth is very much full. Camilla holds her head against her body and Cordelia feels like she’s on fire. To be pushed into that body is like the sweet embrace of the heavens.

She had been caught in the midst of her mindless indulgence in Camilla’s breasts when Camilla suddenly lets out an almost animal-like sound, pushes her away, and pins her down. Cordelia’s heart races as she watches Camilla look down at her with a dilated pupil, no doubt the result of her lust. She seems focused, intense.

She weaves her hands behind Cordelia’s back, slowly, asking for permission. Cordelia grants it by leaning forward just enough to give her room, and Camilla easily removes her bra.

A red hue tinges Cordelia’s cheeks. She feels self-conscious, all of a sudden. Hers really are… So small and lacking compared to Camilla’s…

As if she can read her thoughts, Camilla bends down and kisses her jaw. Her cheek. Her lips.

“Cordelia. My darling angel. Look at me.”

Cordelia does, and her wide eyes look almost doe-like.

“Do you really have no idea how beautiful you are?”

“Camilla, I-”

“How beautiful _these_ are?”

Cordelia groans as Camilla firmly grasps both of her breasts in her hands. Camilla inhales deeply, looking down at the heaven-like figure before her. Cordelia, beautifully bare for her to look at, adorably flustered, and with those perfect, pert breasts fitting perfectly in her hands.

“Camilla, I’m- they’re-”

“Perfect,” Camilla cuts her off. “So perfect.”

She dives forward and takes one of Cordelia’s breasts into her mouth. Cordelia nearly screams, because Camilla isn’t gentle at all. She scratches at one breast with her fingernails while she harshly sucks on the nipple of another. _Oh, Cordelia,_ Camilla thinks. _How perfect you are._

She sucks, hard. Her tongue harshly presses Cordelia’s nipple against her teeth, and Cordelia sings for her. Camilla thinks that she could spend the entire night like this. Just close like this, with their bodies pressed together and with her sweet Cordelia’s perfect tits in her mouth.

“C-Camilla- _oh-”_ Cordelia is moaning, but Camilla hardly listens, focused as she is in her task. If only she could stay here forever.

 _Hush, my sweet,_ Camilla thinks. She wants to take her time. Cordelia’s chest feels like it was made for her. She sucks and bites at it, hardly even noticing that Cordelia is growing ever redder, hotter.

“Camilla- please, oh _gods-”_ Cordelia cries. Her spine is twisting and her muscles are tensing, because she can feel heat and tightness at her core and it’s becoming unbearable.

Camilla finally releases her breast, looking over her with a feline grin. “What is it, my angel?” she taunts.

Cordelia trembles. “Camilla… please, you. You must-” She cuts herself off, hissing when Camilla’s fingernails dig harshly into the flesh of her thigh.

“What? Hmm? Tell me,” Camilla coaxes. She is relentless. She won’t do a thing until Cordelia spells it out for her, clear as day.

Cordelia fights the urge to cover her face. Her instincts tell her to do so, but she doesn’t want to hide any of herself from Camilla in this sacred moment.

“I want you to, to-- _oh, gods-”_ Her voice fails her yet again when Camilla bites hard at her wrist, her single eye watching her. Cordelia thinks that Camilla looks like she wants to eat her up - and that she would gladly accept that fate.

“Please, Camilla, take me,”

The next couple of hours turn into a blur. A blur of limbs desperately clinging together, some of them covered in sweat. Into a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure as slim, knowing fingers breach her most intimate place and draw out pleasure the likes of which Cordelia never knew she could feel before.

Their wanton words blend together among a myriad of sounds. Wet sounds of skin and flesh clapping together.

“Please, oh, Camilla, fuck me,”

“Mm, my angel, you’re so tight. Is this what you want?”

“Fuck me, fuck me, oh gods it feels so good-”

Then their legs and arms are switching positions yet again, their bodies turning into another mosaic, and suddenly they’re laying across from each other and holding each other’s legs and their clits are grinding together in absolute bliss.

“Camilla-”

_“Cordelia-”_

“Oh _gods,_ Camilla, it feels so good, I’m--”

“Cordelia, my angel, you’re so wet- your pussy feels so good. Oh-”

They’re moving fast. So fast. Their hands are clasping each other tightly and they’re both sweating and their hips are thrusting against each other and gods above what could EVER feel as good as this-

“C-Camilla, I can’t, I-- I can’t hold it anymore, I’m--”

“Go-- on, Cordelia. Please, hold nothing back,”

“AUgh--! Camilla!”

Their moment dissolves into a cacophony of loud, high-pitched screams, and the lurid, wet noises of their bodies against each other.

Cordelia collapses on top of Camilla. She’s tired, sweaty, and undoubtedly much more of a mess than she’s ever allowed anyone to see her in… yet, still,

Camilla kisses her forehead. Both of their breaths are labored and heavy.

“Cordelia, my darling. Are you alright?”

“Y-yes… Yes, Camilla. I’m alright.” She swallows. “Thank you… Thank you for being with me tonight.”

Camilla pulls her closer. “No. Thank you, my darling.”

Cordelia lets her body curl into Camilla’s. Camilla is only slightly taller than her, but still they seem to fit so well together.

She feels satisfied. Happy, fulfilled, at peace. Is this what she’d been searching - and fighting for, all her life? Is this the warmth she’s always desperately sought?

Here, in Camilla’s arms, she felt at home - more so than she’d ever felt as a Shepherd, or with the Pegasus Knights.

Perhaps Camilla really was her home. Perhaps she was what Cordelia had been pining after her whole life.

And, if that were true, then it was also what Cordelia was about to lose forever.

**Author's Note:**

> \- have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com 
> 
> \- if you enjoy my work and want to earn my eternal gratitude, please consider buying me a coffee on ko-fi at: ko-fi.com/ShinyMilotics . any amount is hugely appreciated ♡


End file.
